teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves (1987) Season 2
Cast Leonardo: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; As an anthro wolf) Donatello: Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; As an anthro wolf) Michelangelo: Rockruff (Pokemon; As an anthro wolf) Raphael: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; As an anthro wolf) Extras with Link, Double D, Rockruff, and Eddy: Gray (The Jungle Book (2016)), Ed (Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy; As an anthro wolf), Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; As an anthro wolf), Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic Forces OC characters) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Balthazar Blake (The Sorcerer's Apprentice; As a mutant rat) Extra with Balthazar/Teng Shin: Veronica (The Sorcerer's Apprentice; As a mutant rat) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Horvath (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) Extras with Horvath: Muska (Laputa Castle in the Sky; As Shredder’s serious side), Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)), Ruber (Quest for Camelot), Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element), and Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) Krang: Creeper (The Black Cauldron) Extras with Creeper: Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam), Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift), and Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) Bebop and Rocksteady: King K. Rool, Kaptain Skurvy, General Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show), Harry, and Marv (Home Alone; As a mutant coyote and orangutan respectively) April O'Neil: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Extras with Kiki: Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away), Sophie Hatter (Howl’s Moving Castle), Satsuki and Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; With Satsuki in sundress), Nausicaä (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind), Therru (Tales from Earthsea), Haru Yoshiaki (The Cat Returns), Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Kairi, Xion, Aqua, and Namine (Kingdom Hearts 3) Casey Jones: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) Extras with Tombo: Haku (Spirited Away), Howl Jenkins (Howl’s Moving Castle), Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro), Arren (Tales from Earthsea), Asbel (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind), Baron Humbert von Gikkingken (The Cat Returns; As a human), Pazu (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Sora, Riku, Terra, and Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 3) Leatherhead (Ally version): Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Mushu (Mulan), and the Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam) Karai: Ashitaka and San (Princess Mononoke) Neutrinos: Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Vernon Fenwick: Kevin (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Irma: Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extra News Studio Allies: Sosuke (Ponyo), Hayner, Pence, Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3; With Ventus as Olette’s boyfriend), Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Aladdin, Jasmine (Aladdin), Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe), Jimmy Neutron, and Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) (With Officer Jenny being part of the NYPD, the only cop who trusts the Wolves since Season 1 Episode 1) Punk Frogs: Mike Wazowski, James P. “Sulley” Sullivan, Randall Boggs, and Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) Burne Thompson: Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) Baxter Stockman: Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time 2; As humans in the first half of Season 2) Stone Warriors: Stays the same and Captain Gutt's crew, except Shera (Ice Age: Continental Drift) Episodes Season 2 Episode 1: Return of Horvath's Group Plot: Horvath's group returns from Dimension X. However, Creeper's group says that until the members in Horvath's group prove themselves trustworthy because they failed to defeat the Wolves, Fidget, Mushu, the Nerdlucks/Monstars, Ashitaka, San, Balthazar, and Veronica with Creeper's group's technology, they will be denied the aid of their Scepter Soldiers or King K. Rool, Kaptain Skurvy, General Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc, Harry, and Marv, who are still stuck in Dimension X. Horvath's group then goes to a corrupt, sleazy karate school and teaches the students how to commit crimes while dressed as the Wolves in an attempt to discredit the real Wolves. Horvath's group also frees Ozzy and Strut Goldsmith from custody and tasks them with kidnapping Balthazar, Veronica, Ashitaka, and San. Season 2 Episode 2: The Incredible Shrinking Wolves Plot: The Wolves and Tombo's group seek out the fragments of the Eye of Sarnoth, a crystal with unimaginable power. After finding the first fragment, Horvath's group steals it and uses it to shrink the Wolves and Tombo's group. Horvath's group also tries to convince Creeper's group, but Creeper's group insists Horvath's group that they will only believe if they bring the Wolves on a plate for Creeper's group. Now Balthazar, Veronica, Ashitaka, San, Fidget, Mushu, the Nerdlucks/Monstars, and Kiki and Ventus' groups must intervene. Kiki and Ventus' groups are able to enlarge Tombo's group and the Wolves, but our heroes lose in the end as Horvath's group escapes with the first fragment. Season 2 Episode 3: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: After discovering that a mutant plant has had its growth accelerated by the first fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth, Horvath's group unleashes it on the city to attack the Wolves. Meanwhile, Kiki, Tombo, and Ventus' groups are lured into a trap by Horvath's group, and are immediately captured. However, the Wolves, Ashitaka, San, Fidget, Mushu, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars disguise themselves as pizza delivery guys and free them, though Horvath's group escape, again, with the fragment, while the Wolves and their allies must destroy the mutant plant that is wreaking havoc on the city. Season 2 Episode 4: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: Upon finding the second fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth, Horvath's group uses it as a power source for a supercomputer named Omnis, in the hopes of opening a portal to Dimension X. Meanwhile, the Wolves and their allies must deal with machines that suddenly go haywire all over the city. Season 2 Episode 5: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: Horvath's group completes the Eye of Sarnoth, attaches it to Ruber's helmet, and plans to unleash its power on the world. However, when the Wolves and their allies intervene, the helmet falls into other hands in the form of Ventus' group. Season 2 Episode 6: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: Creeper's group sends the eggs of Killer Pizzas, which look like meatballs, in order to assassinate the Wolves. Ozzy and Strut then rig a contest so that they and Horvath's group can deliver the deadly pizzas to the Wolves. However, due to heavy customer demands the Wolves end up getting ordinary pizzas, and the booby-trapped pizzas are out somewhere in New York. Horvath's group, Ozzy, and Strut may have ended up becoming victims of their own plots when the Killer Pizzas do not discriminate between ally and enemy. Season 2 Episode 7: Enter the Struthiomimuses Plot: Tired of Ozzy and Strut's constant failures, Horvath's group sends them to Dimension X in exchange for bringing K. Rool, Skurvy, Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc, Harry, and Marv back to Earth as their henchmen. When Creeper's group, unable to find any more use for Ozzy and Strut, tries to disintegrate them, a malfunction causes Ozzy and Strut to instead mutate into struthiomimuses from a DNA sample Creeper's group has in their DNA collection. Season 2 Episode 8: Invasion of the Punk Monsters Plot: Horvath's group is running low on Mutagen, so Creeper's group sends a canister that ends up in the Everglades due to transdimensional problems. Horvath's group sees the Mutagen canister broke en route, but did create four mutant male monsters whom they befriend and get to commit robberies, as well as to hate the Wolves, despite the behemoth, Sulley's, suspicions. Double D and Zelda also realizes Horvath's group is ordering robberies of chemicals in order to mass produce Mutagen. The Wolves and their allies must not only face the misguided mutants, but their job is complicated due to the NYPD now having an Anti-Wolf task force. Season 2 Episode 9: Balthazar, Veronica, Fidget, and Mushu No More Plot: Double D devises a cure to make Balthazar, Veronica, Fidget, and Mushu humans again. Meanwhile, Horvath's group plans to open a gate to Dimension X. Season 2 Episode 10: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: A robot cop, Rex-1, helps Kiki, Tombo, and Ventus' groups, the Wolves, and their allies defeat an evil army of robot cops under the control of Horvath's group. Season 2 Episode 11: Creatures from Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: Ignitus' group returns to Earth after hearing in on the plan of Creeper and Horvath's groups to get rid of the Wolves and their allies via brain-drain. Horvath's group finds interest in their Star Cruiser’s ability to open dimension portals and tries to get their hands on it, and meanwhile the Wolves and their allies try to get the Star Cruiser's main energy source running again. Season 2 Episode 12: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: A freak accident from a transporter turns Haru into a cat-woman. Ventus‘ group team up with the Wolves and their allies in order to rescue Haru and return her to normal, especially with Kiki and Tombo's groups' help. Season 2 Episode 13: Welcome to San's Nightmare Plot: After San has a nightmare of losing her friends and parents to Horvath's group and their henchmen in another battle, Balthazar and Veronica convince her to go on a quest for inner courage and peace at Chinatown. And when all the heroes, except Balthazar, Veronica, Ashitaka, Ed, and Max, get captured by Horvath's group and their henchmen to be used as bait to lure San into a trap, it's up to San, with her parents, Ashitaka, Ed, and Max's help, to find her inner courage and peace to save the day. Season 2 Episode 14: Return of the Morganadrome Plot: While Horvath's group goes out on a retreat, the Wolves and all their allies must try to stop the Morganadrome from returning to Earth. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves (1987) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies